Cached data replication may be used for applications deployed across multiple servers or multiple datacenters. Consistency amongst cached data is especially desired to maintain such deployments of applications. Simultaneous writes from different datacenters or even the same datacenters can potentially result in conflicts when replicating data. Conflicts can be resolved via a master server that can guide the replication of cached data across slave servers, where updates to cached data are originated by the master and systematically communicated to slaves of the master. However, there may be disadvantages to a master in a multisite deployment of an application. For example, there is increased overhead in electing a new master in cases of the original master failing.